Prostitute
by Souji-han
Summary: A story about a prostitute and a rich kid. any comments? “How much?” “Ara. It would be 10 000 yen for 2 hours.”
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: i had this plot in my head (again =.=) for so many days now... was just too lazy to type it out. lol**

**so i just hope you readers out there, sit back and just enjoy the story... more will come soon.**

* * *

**Prostitute**

**---**

I'm sure you know what a prostitute is. And what she does. I'm sure many of you think it's a dirty job or it's a immoral "career". But to me, it isn't immoral or dirty. To me, its just another job. A unique job with its quirks. At least it pays the bills.

---

"How much?"

"Ara. It would be 10 000 yen for 2 hours."

A grunt and his beer breath contaminated the air around me. "That is expensive."

"I assure you. It would be worth every cent." A wink and my usual bewitching smile.

Another grunt and his dirty eyes roamed around my body. Then a wave of his hand to motion me to follow him.

_Deal sealed…_

I waved goodbye to my fellow friends whom are still waiting for customers and got into his dirty Toyota.

And this is how my job works.

Stand in the streets… look as pretty and sometimes coy as you can… wait for them to come up to you…. Add in a little mystery into your voice… it usually hooks those pigs up quickly… and go back to their place or love hotel and finish the job.

It is not as glamorous like artists or rewarding like doctors.

But it at least pays the bills.

* * *

I might be rich, but I'm not a brainless bitch.

I might have only 22 this year but I'm not inexperienced kid.

I might be next in line to be the next CEO but I'm not stupid enough to take up responsibilities yet.

I prefer my freedom.

I prefer my life without strings attached.

I like the way I live.

Parties, clubs, pubs, strip clubs, anything to keep me entertained from the cruel bitter world out there.

Whats wrong with it?

Those forms of entertainment keep me alive each night.

Free of worries, fears and commitments.

--

"Hey Kuga!"

"What Nao?"

"Your mum called. She asked when would you be back home?"

I gave my famous bone chilling glare, but she already built immunity for it. "Tell her whenever I feel like it."

A shrug from that bloody spider and off she went, calling back my mum i bet.

A curse under my breath and I stood up from that comfortable seat. "I need to leave now."

"Aww… that's so soon Natsuki." Mai's fabulous bosoms heaved as she whined.

I rolled my eyes. "Its almost 4 in the morning Mai. And you of all people know my mum and the limits of her patience."

"Yes yes… go. I'll see you tomorrow night for Tate's pub opening."

"yeah.. I'll be there." With a wave, I left Mai and her new lover back on the couch eating their faces out.

My feet carried me back to my precious Ducati, safetly tucked in a corner and my fingers fumbled in my pocket._ I think I had too much drink tonight. _

After some fumbling around, the wanted keys were finally found and I managed to slot it in without any trouble.

Staring that engine, I put on my helmet and drove off into the night.

--

After a couple of turns and busting some traffic rules, my eyes caught sight of a fight happening at the road side. A full grown man and a frail looking woman.

The poor lady was flung to the ground effortlessly and the burly man just would not stop hitting her. Her hair was all tangled as she tried to defend herself.

_Where are the police when you need one?_ I growled to myself and I shifted my bike and sped towards that bastard. Somehow that ass managed to dodge my Ducati at the very last minute and I landed perfectly between the couple. Thank god it was an ungodly hour in the morning… Few souls were lingering on the streets, and much fewer souls are even sober enough to catch what happened.

"What the hell? Are you trying to kill me?"

My face cringed in my helmet as his horrible stench managed to penetrate through.

"No. I was just trying to stop an asshole from hitting a woman. Don't you know that it is wrong to hit a woman?"

"What I do to her is none of your business!" he screamed and fists clenched.

My eyes behind the visor squinted in annoyance. "That is true. But I just can't stand the sight of assholes like you who don't respect woman!" and with that, I landed a swift punch into his windpipe, knocking him unconscious.

"You alright?" I pulled off my helmet and extended my hand to the object of my mini rescue mission.

"Y-yes. Thank you." She took my hand and stood up. Without a second word, she moved towards the bastard who was out cold and dug his pockets. "Ara. There it is." She pulled out a crumpled 10000 yen bill from his wallet and stuffed it into her purse.

After throwing back that black overused wallet back to the man, she turned around and bowed low. "Thank you once again. He was going to run away without paying."

"Paying? For what?" my eyebrows rose in confusion.

"For… my services."

"Services?" she lost me but… "Anyways. Take care."

"Wa-wait!"

I ignored her call out as I put my helmet back on and drove back home.

Nothing as eventful as that had happened on the rest of the journey back.

But all I could think of as I swept the streets were those ruby red eyes.

* * *

**So... any comments?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Ok ok.. i need to start off by apologising. Sorry to all for the late update everyone.. i was very busy lately with school, work and this new game which i just completed. lol. ah and i was busy making a new MV (which in the end didnt complete due to a virus attack.. WTF!)**

**I did finish the chapter weeks ago but i didnt like it. so i edited and re-edited and in the end i have 17 different versions of this chapter. lol (i need to start those after posting up)**

**So dont worry! i will finish this story but it would take a slightly longer time as school will start in 2 months time. LOL.. i will update once more before then. so i shall shut up now and let you all enjoy.**

**And one more thing, THANKS TO ALL THOSE THAT REVIEWED! =D the reviews were an excellent source of encouragement.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all fans of the couple out there and that cute puppy of mine.**

* * *

My legs walked down those dark corridors. The sound of my heels meeting the floor was the only thing echoing down those lonely hallways. A left turn and I stood in front of a wooden door. Softly knocking on it, I let myself in.

The armchair across the room wheeled and turned to face me.

"Good morning Shizuru." His lecherous voice reached my ears.

I cringed inwards but my face did not show. "Good morning Nagi-san."

His smile grew wider upon hearing my voice calling out his name. As he rested his arms on the table and ran a hand through that silvery white hair, he asked the same question he asked everyday, "How is business so far?"

I threw a stash of the cash across the table. His left hand caught it effortlessly. "Wow. This is a lot Shizuru. In no time, your debt would be cleared up."

I pushed down the urge to glare at him but knowing what he is capable of, I decide to look away before I do anything stupid.

"Ah." He exclaimed out loud. He caught sight of the bruises on my face. The man stood from his chair and walked towards me. Those snaky hands reached for my hair but I recoiled slightly. He stopped his actions and chuckled. "Why so afraid of me Shizuru? I am not an evil man. I will treat you real good," His words slowly became a whisper next to my ear. "… If you just let me."

I shrug off his hand on me and took a step back. "Thank you for the offer but I'm just working for you to pay off the debt and nothing more. Bear that in mind Nagi-san."

"One day Shizuru. One day you will be coming back to me, begging." Laughter came from that vile mouth of his, sending goose bumps down my spine. I tried to ignore those feelings as he walked back to his seat and played with the wade of cash.

"Come back the same time tomorrow Shizuru. I'll be waiting." He said sweetly.

I did not answer him or even bother to give him another glance and just left the room, dreading the meeting tomorrow.

A sigh escaped my lips as I made my way out of the rundown building.

_Why did I get myself into this mess?_

A sigh again as I remembered the sequence of events leading to this mess.

--

It was roughly 2 months ago when I lost my job at a local company. The president of the firm ran away with all the cash and none of its employees gotten their pays for 2 months.

And I was the sole breadwinner of the family. I had to support my ailing mother whose eyesight is failing her more as the days goes and my younger sister, Akane, who was still studying in a local university.

Oka-san's hospital checkups and medication bills are more than enough to suffocate me to death when I still had my job. The amount I earned was barely enough to feed all 3 meals after paying of all the bills. And now, with no job and savings dwindling really fast, I don't know how I would survive.

Then came Nagi-san. Nagi Homura a pretty infamous person around the Kyoto region. He owns many pubs and bars but his main dealing is lending money to people. In short, he is a loan shark.

And of course, I lost to temptation and borrowed money for him. How could I not?

Bills were piling up and calls keep coming in to push payments. Oka-san can not stop her treatment in the hospital and Akane has to finish school. Landlord came and threatened to throw us all out if we don't pay up.

Don't put me in the same position like those drug addicts or gamblers who use their money for their own sake. I was doing it for my family.

With no more income and feeling very desperate at that time, you have to believe me that it was the only choice I had.

In no time, the bills were all paid and I could finally catch a deep breath. I did odd jobs at that time, doing dishes for a local restaurant and teaching at cram school, but their pays were never enough. And of course, with those crazy interest rates they charge and no proper job, I was not able to pay up the loan on time.

After a month of peace, calls from the loan sharks came and slowly it progressed to showing up at my place and then threatening me when I was working. I couldn't let Oka-san or Akane know. I was getting worried day by day. It even came to a point where it became too terrifying to sleep.

Soon, I headed down to their office in a pretty run down area of Kyoto.

_Knock Knock…_

"Come in." A voice answered and I opened the door. "Oh its you Shizuru!" Homura-san or Nagi-san, some would call him, stood up to greet me.

"Good afternoon to you Homura-san." I bowed gracefully. I steeled my façade for this little game. Nagi Homura knows this little game very well.

He simply laughed off the formal greeting and petted my shoulders quite roughly for a man his size. "Come in come in. take a seat." His smile gave me the creeps but I complied. Comfortably I sat on the leather seat and waited for him to settle into his armchair before speaking, "Homura-san, I come here today to ask a favor of you."

His left brow rose at my request. "A favor?"

"Yes. It would help me lots of Homura-san would stop sending your men to my place or my workplace. I understand that I am behind payment and all but I assure you, I would pay up every cent."

He didn't speak for a while. His eyes just bored into my eyes and I contemplated what I should say next.

"Homura-san…"

His hand rose up and I stopped. "Shizuru." His tone deadly and carried authority. I cringed inwards but maintained the strong façade. "I believe when we signed the contract, we have gone through each term and condition on it."

I nodded and he continued. "And so I believe you do know we are not doing charity here. I have mouths to feed and all my men are waiting to bring home money for their families as well."

I nodded again in silence. His hand suddenly slammed onto the desk, causing me to jump out of my skin. Those inhuman glowing eyes flashed anger and disappeared as soon as it came. My hands clenched onto the small purple handbag I was holding in hopes for little protection as it could give. "And we are just reminding you of your late payments. I believe you are here to pay up the remainder of your load with its due interests."

Meekly, I shook my head. "I… I am still not successful in getting a proper job yet. But I assure you, I will pay up soon. I just… I just don't want my family to worry about money. Especially Oka-san with her frail and ailing health."

"Of course of course. I understand your situation perfectly Shizuru." His hands clasped together while he rocked in his armchair. His tone changed from authorative to false gentleness and kindness. "In this kind of horrible financial crisis, it is extremely difficult to find any job."

I nodded and plastered a smile on my face. "Ara. So I was hoping Homura-san would understand and allow an extension of our contract."

"Oh of course. We can do that." He smiled or rather smirked.

"Really?" a genuine smile spread my face as I started to feel relieve.

"Of course. Like I said, I understand your situation perfectly. I am a very understanding person. And as an understanding person, I have a job opening for you. Are you interested in it?"

"Job opening?"

"Yes. It pays really well and it comes with commission as well. All you need to do is pay me half of what you earn each time and we can slowly clear your debt that way."

His tone, twisted with falseness and eeriness and I didn't like the sound of it.

"And an added bonus for that job is that my men won't even be anywhere near street." He continued.

_Sounds like a job I can use for now…_ "What kind of job is it?"

"Prostitution."

I wasn't too shocked when I heard the news. Somehow I knew.

"And if I don't take up this job?" I dared ask.

The short man just leaned back on his comfortable black leather chair and stretched his arms. After a long time, he then answered me, "I would kidnap your family. Or I would find your cute little sister, Akane, to do that job for you then."

I shot up from my seat, opening my mouth to protest. His hand came up again stopping any words from coming out from my mouth. "Before you say anything, I believe all these were written in the contract when you signed it." He said casually and pulled out the piece of paper I signed with my stamp on it. His index finger slide down the long page and stopped somewhere near the bottom. "It states here that after 3 months of not clearing your debt, I am entitled to go to your place and take whatever is valuable in that place or make you work for me."

"Then I rather you go to my place and take anything you wish and whatever you find is of valuable then." I voiced out confidently.

"Ohh. You have misunderstood." He chuckled and I didn't like the sound of that. "Those electronic gadgets like TV, the computers are not of valuable to me. I can easily afford hundreds of them." In that irritating causal voice, he scrolled up the contract and tucked it safely in his drawer. His hands rested on the desk and continued, "You owe me more than 300 000 yen. And that does not include interests. Together with the interests owing, you owe me more than 500,000 yen. I am very sure that nothing in your house if worth that much. Plus, only your family members are the ones of value to me."

My façade cracked as fear slowly gripped me. "My family?"

"Yes. You see, people who work in this line will understand people like you don't have much valuable items in your house anyways. If not, why would you come borrowing money from us anyways." Homura-san stood up from his seat and started pacing around me. "your family is the most precious 'items' in that house of yours, and of course, I would take them, if it would make you pay up. Maybe a little torture and some of their screams would motivate you to work harder."

"No!" I turned and faced him. "Please…" I begged. "…don't harm them."

"Of course Shizuru…" he called out my name, adding layers of sugar coating on it. I flinched slightly as he continued, "…like I said. I'm an understanding man. I understand your position. Therefore I offer you this job. It is up to you to take it or not. I after all…" he went back to his seat and placed his feet on the table "…I am not forcing you to anything."

"I… I…"

"Shizuru. Please, think of it as helping your family. Plus it pays really well. You won't have to worry about your mother's hospital bills or your sister university bills."

"But… it's…"

"Immoral? Degrading?" I didn't answer him. His trademark uncanny laugh flooded my ears and after some time, he stopped. "My dear dear Shizuru. It is a job. Just another job with its set of quirks."

"A job?"

"Yes. You do your part and he pays. Isn't it just another service job? Like those masseuses in those stinky parlors, you are providing a service, just of another kind."

I struggled to counter his words as he continued. "Remember this Shizuru. I am an understanding person. But my understanding last as long as I see my money back on my table. And right now, it is wearing thin. Like I said, if you don't do this, I will find your sister and get it done for you."

I don't like that tone of assurance in his voice.

"Your family or yourself? Someone will have to sacrifice. What will it be?"

My internal battle raged and I didn't even notice him walking towards me, grabbing hold of my chin and tilting it to the side. His eyes surveyed my face as he spoke, "Not to worry, a face like yours…" those hands slid down the side of my body as if to read the contours of my form "… and such a body, you will be able to fetch a magnificent price."

I squirmed out of his touch and he asked, "So what will it be Shizuru?"

"I will do that… job." I declared with defeat. "But on one condition."

"Ah… a condition, I doubt you are in any position to bargain but go on."

"My family is not to know of my dealings with you or this… job."

That trademark grin came forth as he leaned onto his table. "Well, for a pretty girl like you, guess I have to give in. IF you pay up in time."

I nodded and Homura-san clapped his hands with glee. "Excellent. So together with the amount you owe me, now it is a total of 700,000 yen."

"What!" I screamed out. _From 500,000 yen to 700,000 yen is a lot._

"Well, after all I introduced you this job. And as an agent, I am entitled to a commission. Consider it as a fee to shut my mouth up from your family. Or would you rather me tell your family then?"

I cursed in my mind but shook my head.

"Any... complains?"

"No."

"Excellent. Meet me here tomorrow at the same time. And call me Nagi. After all, we are going to work with each other now."

I ignored him and left the room. I couldn't win this devil. I after all signed my soul to him.

At least until I pay up all the debt.

* * *

**So this is just Shizuru's POV.. Natsuki's will be in the next chapter...**

**So how is it? good? bad? excellent? beyond hope? Be honest with it so that i can improve! lol.. go ahead and shoot!**

PS: WTF! i just found out my youtube account has been REMOVED!! there goes all my MVs! FUCK!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Well i dont wanna repeat the disclaimer.. other than that, i would like to dedicate this chapter to all the fans and my cute puppy and to the late MJ.**

_**His life was a thriller, he wasnt dangerous, he isnt that bad, he tried to heal the world. He will be missed greatly. RIP the King of Pop.**_

**As usual, please review so that i can improve! *throws e-cookies***

* * *

"Miss Natsuki… Miss Natsuki… Its time to wake up. If not…"

"Ugh…" a roll and blankets over my face, I was soon snoozing back into dreamland. "Come back mayo bottle… I won't eat you…" a smile cracked on my face as I mumbled.

"Let me do it Keri-chan. Go and prepare breakfast please?"

"Yes madam."

"Ugh…" I groaned at the noise around me and pulled the pillow over my ear.

"Natsuki. You have 5 seconds to get up or else."

I ignored that annoying voice and reached out to grab on the runaway bottle of goodness.

"…4…5."

My hands were just inches from the goody goodness before it disappeared into a poof.

"What!" Two really strong hands grabbed onto my ankle yanked me out of bed and my head hit the floor really hard.

"What the hell!" I yelled and flung the covers away to kill whoever just interrupted that delicious dream I was about to have. "Who the-- Mum!"

There in front of me, stood my mum. And she didn't look too pleased.

"Well good morning to you too. Do you know what time it is?"

I glanced around to spot any clock in my room but apparently my alarm clock was missing.

"Looking for this?"

I turned my attention back to my mum to see her holding up my clock in a very horrible state. The front was smashed and wires were hanging from all over.

"Umm… what happened to it?"

The beaten up clock was flung back at me. "You happened to it. Now get dress. Breakfast is in 10 minutes and I don't want any scene on the table today."

A groan escaped my lips as I slowly crawled to my feet.

Sitting on the toilet cover, my head leaned to the nearest wall for support and I was almost drifting back to dreamland, when Mother rapped on the door pretty hard. "Get off the toilet Natsuki. I know you'll fall asleep if you sit there. Get up! You hear me?"

"Yes yes." I grumbled and pushed myself to the sink and turned on the tap.

That woman is Kuga Saeko, aged 48. She is the first wife of Kuga Ryo and mother of three children. My older brother, Kuga Ken, second is me, Kuga Natsuki and my youngest sister Kuga Alyssa.

My Father Kuga Ryo is 51 this year and runs the Kuga Empire. The Kuga Empire is one of the largest organizations in Japan. It runs from casinos to hotels to even franchise of supermarkets. And it is mostly run by my Father. However, at the end of the day, it's my grandFather who still holds the reins in the company.

Ojii-san, my 70 year old grandfather,is a well versed man in the Japanese fine arts and always enjoys a good game of chess and tea. His business sense and creativity is unrivaled in the family. Plus, being a senior in the Kuga family, he command respect from each member of the family.

We used to be happy as a family together. Until one day, a mysterious woman appeared at our door.

Her name is Akumi. I'll remember till this day how she appeared in our house uninvited, screaming to see my Father.

--------

_Flashback_

"RYO! Where are you? Get out here now!"

Whispers and murmurs spread across the room filled with guests as Ojii-san and Mother walked up to this unwanted visitor at our door. I remember scooting my little 10 year old feet beside them watching the scene around me.

"I apologize but I'm sure I do not know you. Why are you at my house?" Ojii-san smiled warmly at this intruder and she replied with a curt bow.

"Kuga-sama. Happy 60th birthday. I have a birthday gift for you." From behind, two little identical boys came out and gave a short bow.

"Ah… what cute boys." Ojii-san chuckled and Mother smiled stiffly as she said, "Please leave our premises. We are in the middle of a party for invited guests only."

"Oh I'm invited alright." That woman smirked and spotted Father hiding at some corner. "Ryo! Explain to your family!"

"Well this seems like its going to take some time." Ojii-san ran his hand through his hair and gave his smile. "Saeko, bring the kids in with Ken and the rest to the play pen while we adults have a talk."

"No!" I whined as my tiny hands gripped onto Ojii-san's pants. That got a chuckle out of his mouth and nodded. I beamed at my grandFather then went back and glared at the intruder. The identical boys across me did the same to the woman's pants.

"What is the meaning of this Ryo?" Ojii-san turned and frown at Father.

"We-well…" Father fumbled to right the right words.

The woman just couldn't stand waiting and answered for him. "I'm his mistress. We have been together for over 8 years now and these are his children. In short, these boys…" she pushed them out to the front, "…are your grandchildren."

Pure shock was plastered onto Ojii-san's face. I turned and saw Mother stumbling for the nearest support as her knee gave way.

"Taka, Kenta, greet your grandFather." The twins bowed as instructed.

Mother leaned onto a nearby column for support with her face so pale. "Oh god… is this true Ryo?"

Father's mouth opened and closed but no words came out. He settled for a simple nod of the head.

Gasps filled the whole room and mother fainted onto the floor.

_End of flashback_

-------

It has been 10 years since that event.

Ever since then, that woman Akumi and her children stayed with us.

And each day…

Lets just say is a battlefield.

--

After the quick wash up and change of clothes, I made my way downstairs to the fancy dining hall for breakfast.

I pushed the huge doors open and saw everyone were present.

On the left of long angulated table sat Akumi, Tako and Kenta. On the opposite side sat Mother, Ken, my empty seat and Alyssa. Both Father and Ojii-san sat at the opposite ends of the shorter length.

The usual row of servants and maids stood at the side of the room, as if trying got blend into the wall.

"Looks like the princess is finally awake." Taka, now 18, sneered at my slightly late arrival.

I ignored his comment as I made my way to Ojii-san and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Good morning Ojii-san." Turning to the table, I gave a short bow and apologized. "Sorry I'm late. Didn't mean to keep everyone waiting."

Ojii-san smiled and nodded me to my seat. Quickly I settled myself between my siblings and breakfast was served soon.

The usual clanging of cutlery and the accustomed silence filled the dining area as we ate.

"So…" Ojii-san started as he looked around, in attempt to break the growing tension around us. "Taka and Kenta, congratulation on graduating collage."

The twins smiled and thanked at the same time. Taka and Kenta are twins but twins with personality poles apart. Taka is an arrogant playboy, infamous for his good looks and the number of girls he bedded with while Kenta is a quiet nerdish boy who just prefers to play chess on a Sunday afternoon.

"Have you got any plans after studies?"

The silent brother shook his head while Taka responded. "I want to work in the Kuga Empire Ojii-san."

Ojii-san smiled knowingly and said towards Father, "Well then Ryo, please ensure that from Monday onwards, Taka would be the new paper boy in the office."

A frown spread across Father's forehead, "If you say so Otou-san."

"WHAT!" came the reaction from that arrogant boy. "That's not fair!" Taka whined. "How come Natsuki and Ken gets to work in the larger departments and I work as a paper boy!?"

"Currently there are no other positions in the company so you will have to make do with it." Ken onii-san answered smoothly.

I didn't like that look on his face that was coming at me. "What? What are you looking at?" I growled back.

"Nothing." That ass just placed his bowl back on the table and leaned back on his chair, all while leering at me. "I'm just not happy that the prince and princess of the family get to work in the large departments while I'm stuck mailing papers from department to department and throwing trash. Then why is it that Ken and Natsuki has their own teams to run when they stepped in and I'm a paper boy? I just think it's very unfair, that's all."

"Taka." Akumi silenced him and smiled with false apology. "I'm sure Ken and Natsuki won't put Taka's reaction into heart. After all, he isn't too pleased that he works as paper boy while Ken and Natsuki works in the larger departments."

"Well didn't you just hear what Ken Onii-san just said? There are no free positions up at the moment. Why don't you be a good boy and take up the job first." I countered.

"That's quite enough Natsuki. I'm sure Taka understands the situation." Mother stopped me from going further.

That arrogant twin slammed his hands on the table and raised his fist at me. "That's so not fair! Am I not part of the Kuga family? This is out right favoritism."

"Judging from your actions, I think Ojii-san make an excellent decision in making you our newest paper boy." I sent out a quick chuckle at that fist that was aimed at me.

"That's enough from all of you!" Ojii-san commanded and silence fell.

Kenta and Father didn't add to the scene as they continued up their meal in silence while the rest of us glared at the opposing side.

"May I be excused?" That boy stood on his feet and turned to leave

"Taka." Ojii-san called out and he stopped. "Yes Ojii-san?"

"I have my reasons of why I want you to start from a paper boy."

Alyssa, who was beside me, nudged for my attention and did a gagging action, hidden from view. I gave a smirk in approval and Ken-onii-san smacked the back of my head.

"Stop playing around." He whispered harshly. I gave a small pout and nodded but turned back to Alyssa and stuck out my tongue.

"Whatever you say." Taka walked away before Ojii-san finished his sentence.

I don't like his attitude one bit. "That fist and that attitude. And here you wonder why Ojii-san lets you work as a paper boy. If I were Ojii-san, I think the company is better off without people like you." I send him a smug look. "I believe your mother has taught you better manners than this."

A turn of his heels and he aimed at me, "Why you…"

"That's enough both of you. This is the breakfast table. Not a war zone." Mother yelled out.

"You too Taka." Akumi stopped Taka I hope you would teach better manners to your children Saeko. They apparently do not know how to hold their tongue."

Mother stood from her seat and stare irritably at that woman, "At least my kids have basic courtesy. They know they should not leave the table when an elder is speaking to them."

"That is enough." Ojii-san spoke up. "Natsuki, I want to see you in my study later."

_Shit… did I screw u_p? "Yes Ojii-san."

"Ryo, please carry out the work and have a great day everyone." Ojii-san stood up and with his cane in his left hand. Keri-chan rushed to his side immediately and helped him out of the room.

"Got into trouble haven't you princess." That ass snarled at me.

"Alright no more fighting or else all of you will be in trouble." Father spoke up.

Mother sighed and looked with a loathing glare towards Father, "well whose fault is it?"

"I believe it is your fault then." That woman spoke up.

Bewildered, Mother asked, "What?"

"You couldn't keep your husband on a leash. Don't blame him when he strays."

"Alright! No more from each of you. Leave this room at once!" my Father bellowed.

"Tsk. Lets go mum. No need to waste our time with such people." Taka said causally and that part of the family left the room, leaving mother, Father and my siblings.

"Natsuki, go to the study. Don't keep Ojii-san waiting." Ken-onii-san spoke up.

"Ya. See you later." A quick ruffle on Alyssa's hair, I left the room and made my way to the study.

--

As you see…

This is the Kuga family.

* * *

**so so so?? good? bad? horrible? excellent? beyond hope? or blah? lol... review!**


End file.
